Taxi
by xNJx
Summary: C'est dingue le nombre de personnes qu'on peut croiser à New York, mais plus particulièrement à bord d'un taxi. Tous les jours, des têtes différentes. Des histoires différentes. Puis elles finissent par se mêler les unes aux autres... / Tous les personnages de The Avengers/ Multi Pairing /
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

...

Phil était habitué maintenant. Têtes différentes. Histoires différentes. Chaque jour. Quelque chose de différent.

Ca remplissait ses journées. Et ça mettait du beurre dans les épinards.

Aujourd'hui, Phil attendait devant l'aéroport. Son beau taxi jaune qui ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui trouvait toujours un voyageur. Les clients qui découvraient la Big Apple* pour la première fois étaient les plus chouettes.

Phil aimait la leur faire voir sous ses plus beaux jours. Leur dévoiler ses secrets, même s'il préférait que les secrets viennent d'eux même.

Tout comme il avait un jour aimé les découvrir et elle surtout. Un jeune qui était venu du Canada persuadé que New York lui donnerait la belle vie. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle lui donnait vraiment une belle vie. Cool. Peinarde.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, le petit Phil.

« Привет**, » fit une rousse, en arrivant dans le taxi.

Phil lui sourit dans le rétroviseur. Une russe. Il rencontrait rarement des russes. Et des aussi jolies, c'était encore plus rare.

Le russe n'était pas une langue qu'il parlait bien.

« Vous parlez anglais ? » dit-il, doucement.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, et alluma une cigarette. La fille fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un bout de papier où une adresse était grossièrement écrite.

 _Art House  
253W 28th street _

Phil connaissait bien cet endroit. Il rendit le papier à la dame.

« En route, »

Et le taxi démarra l'instant d'après.

…

La russe ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Peut être songeait-elle à son pays. Ca devait lui manquer, et lui faire bizarre. Arriver ici. A New York. C'était assez radical. Relativement différent.

« Première fois à New York ? » finit par demander Phil.

Natasha croisa ses yeux dans le rétroviseur.

« Oui. Première fois. »

Son accent était vraiment très prononcée.

« Pour travail. Et pour... »

Elle cherchait le mot juste.

« Tourisme ? »

« Non. »

Phil se creusait un peu la cervelle.

« Famille ? »

Elle répéta la même chose.

 _«_ _начать сначала_ _***_ _» murmura t-elle._

 _La russe lui fit un geste, comme pour illustrer ce qu'elle essayait de dire._

 _Phil s'esclaffa. La rousse suivit. Et dit :_

 _« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »_

 _Un sourire s'échangea dans le rétro._

 _« Je m'appelle Phil, »_

 _Il lui tendit une main par dessus la banquette. Elle la serra gentillement._

 _« Natasha. »_

 _Il se souviendrait de cette fille. De cette belle russe qui semblait perdue mais dont les yeux avaient ce beau reflet d'espoir. Il se souviendrait de l'odeur étrange de ses cigarettes, de la sensation de picotement dans sa gorge et de son accent propre à elle même. Il se souvenait toujours de tout._

 _Toujours._

 _…_

 _Lorsqu'il gara son taxi devant l'Art House, il se tourna pour pouvoir enfin la voir._

 _Natasha portait une petite robe noire. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge vif, comme le sang. Ses yeux pétillaient. Quelque chose se cachaient derrière eux._

 _La russe lui tendit l'argent et sortit du taxi._

 _Mais elle resta un moment sur le trottoir, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le taxi._

 _Phil était toujours là._

 _Le soleil était un peu étouffant. Ca devait beaucoup changer de la Russie. Enfin, Phil l'ignorait totalement. Il n'avait jamais été dans ce pays. Mais il aimait beaucoup la langue. Sa sonorité. Ses particularités._

 _Elle était debout sur le trottoir et répétait quelque chose._

 _« J'ai trouvé. Les mots. »_

 _Phil haussa un sourcil. Curieux._

 _« Repartir à zéro. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit, en anglais ? »_

 _«_ _да**** » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil._

 _Un léger coup de vent fit voleter ses cheveux. Des mèches rousses frappèrent son visage. Sa tignasse ondulée encadrait son visage._

 _L'espoir. Toujours l'espoir de pouvoir recommencer._

 _«_ _спасибо*****_ _, Phil. »_

 _Et elle disparut dans l'imposant bâtiment._

 _Chaque jour._

 _Des têtes différentes. Des histoires différentes._

 _…_

 _Phil tournait tranquillement dans New York. Bon, d'accord. Tranquille n'était pas un mot qu'on pouvait associer à New York._

 _Cette fois ci, ce fut un homme. La quarantaine. Un bouc. Chic et élégant dans son costume. Gris perle. Des lunettes de luxe qui cachaient ses yeux. Ses cernes aussi. Sûrement. Non, c'est certain._

 _« Allez mon vieux, bouge ta ferraille. J'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes. Tour Stark, vite vite. »_

 _Phil se faufila comme il le pouvait dans la circulation. Aux heures de pointes, c'était l'enfer. Et le gars qui pensait vraiment être à l'heure._

 _Le type pianotait sur son smartphone. Il avait l'air arrogant._

 _« Dites, » commença t-il._

 _« Oui ? » lui demanda Phil._

 _« Vous pourriez aller chercher quelqu'un pour moi ? »_

 _Phil haussa un sourcil._

 _« Ce sera bien payé, » le rassura Tony, « et puis merde vous êtes un taxi, non ? »_

 _Phil s'esclaffa et dépassa une file de voitures au ralenti._

 _Il emprunta des petites rues. Cette ville, il la connaissait comme sa poche._

 _« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »_

 _Tony sourit._

 _« Cool. Donc, mon vieux, » continua t-il, en se rapprochant et en lui tapant sur l'épaule, « Il arrive ce soir. Un type. Beau et grand. Avec des cheveux noirs bouclés. Il portera sûrement quelque chose de vert. Il s'appelle Loki. »_

 _Phil hochait la tête au fur et à mesure de la description._

 _« Il doit me rejoindre. Déposez le à la Tour Stark.» Tony glissa un papier dans sa poche._

 _Phil accepta la course. Ca lui faisait toujours une nouvelle tête. Et puis, l'aventure. Son goût était irrésistible._

 _Il déposa l'homme qui disait s'appeler Tony cinq minutes en retard._

 _Mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger parce que « C'est moi le boss, » et « Je suis Tony Stark. »_

 _Comme si ça excusait et expliquait tout._

 _Puis, avant d'être avalé par l'immense Tour, lui rappela sa commission._

 _…_

 _Phil se retrouva de nouveau à l'aéroport le soir même._

 _Le même que ce matin. Là où il avait rencontré la russe._

 _Il se disait qu'il lui faudrait renouer avec les langues étrangères. C'était quand même important, non ? Le français, l'allemand, l'espagnol ou bien même le russe._

 _Il sortit de son beau et pourtant vieux taxi jaune, une pancarte sur laquelle il était écrit « Loki » en main. Il la brandit en évidence, pour ne pas louper sa ''commission'', comme l'avait appelé Tony._

 _Comme prévu, un homme grand aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs arriva. Il portait un tee-shirt vert._

 _Phil le salua, et il eut un retour sympathique de la part de Loki._

 _Le type venait d'Angleterre. Il en était sûr._

 _Loki s'assit à l'arrière avec son sac. Un petit sac. Noir, discret. Léger à l'apparence. Il ne devait pas rester longtemps. Ou bien il possédait tout ici._

 _« C'est Tony qui vous a obligé à venir me chercher ? »_

 _Phil s'esclaffa._

 _« Non. Il me l'a demandé gentillement. »_

 _Loki rigola à son tour. « Il a même dit ''s'il vous plaît'' ? J'aurais tué pour voir ça. »_

 _Une petite tranche de rigolade envahit le taxi. C'était agréable._

 _Phil l'appréciait déjà beaucoup._

 _« Vous êtes anglais, je veux dire, vous venez d'Angleterre ? »_

 _Loki haussa un sourcil._

 _« Comment le savez vous ? »_

 _Phil sourit._

 _« J'ai passé du temps en Angleterre. J'ai l'oreille, à force. »_

 _« Oh, de quel côté ? »_

 _« Pas mal de coins, j'avoue. Brighton. Liverpool. Oxford. Londres. Stratford. Le Pays de Galles, aussi. »_

 _Loki avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Son pays en était à l'origine._

 _Le chauffeur de taxi arriva finalement à destination._

 _Loki le salua en lui donnant son argent._

 _« A bientôt, » murmura Phil._

 _Oui, il avait une drôle d'impression. Celle qu'il allait bientôt le revoir._

 _Phil retrouva son appartement de Brooklyn. La journée avait été longue. Et dure. Le soleil avait bien tapé, et les clients avaient été nombreux._

 _…_

 _Au même moment, Fury prenait le relais._

 _New York de nuit pouvait être tout aussi intéressante._

 _…_

 _A suivre._

 _Notes :_

*surnom de New York

**(se prononce ''privet'', veut dire salut(bonjour) en Russe)

***repartir à zéro.

****oui(da)

***** merci(spasibo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

...

Phil avait eu ce pressentiment. C'était hier soir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Non vraiment, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Mais, eh bien, il fallait croire qu'il avait vu juste.

Loki monta à nouveau dans son taxi. Il ne semblait pas se rappeler de Phil. Mais Phil, lui, se souvenait parfaitement de Loki. Tony lui avait demandé d'aller le chercher à l'aéroport pour l'emmener à la Tour Stark.

Et le revoilà.

Loki avait les yeux gonflés, et était un peu pâle. Enfin, plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« L'aéroport le plus proche, s'il vous plaît. » fit Loki, sans regarder Phil.

Phil démarra le taxi et s'inséra doucement dans la circulation. Bien, donc quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais genre pas du tout.

Loki resta silencieux, fixant la fenêtre avec les lèvres tremblantes. Puis il finit par craquer. Il tomba en pleurs.

Phil se gara à la première place qu'il trouva et se retourna vers Loki. Il lui tendit des mouchoirs et sourit tristement. Mince, que s'était-il passé ?

« Je suis désolé, » articula le brun, en reniflant bruyamment.

Phil fit un signe pour le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était rien. Puis attendit que Loki ne se calme.

« Je... » Loki tordait ses doigts, inspira un grand coup et lâcha : « Tony m'a quitté. Ce matin. Puis m'a demandé de partir. Sans m'expliquer. »

Aïe. Phil soupira. Tony aurait pu le faire différemment. Loki se faisait une joie de venir à New York pour le voir. Et pourquoi lui avait-il dit ce matin ? Et pas hier soir, en le voyant ? Il avait certainement voulu profiter une dernière fois.

Phil serra le volant.

« Vous ne devriez pas partir ainsi. Demandez lui des explications. Prenez votre temps, mais ne repartez pas ainsi. »

Loki releva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers Phil.

« Vous...vous pensez ? »

Phil sourit. « J'en suis certain. »

Et pour la première fois de la journée, Loki sourit.

…

Aujourd'hui il pleuvait à New York.

Après avoir déposé Loki à un hôtel, Phil reprit son boulot. A l'angle de la rue, deux hommes blonds aux carrures tout de mêmes impressionnantes attendaient, le bras levés.

Phil s'arrêta auprès d'eux, son vieux taxi broutant légèrement si il ne tenait pas une conduite parfaite. Mais Phil était habitué maintenant.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à l'arrière, retirant leurs manteaux trempés par la pluie.

« Snyder Avenue, Brooklyn. » indiqua l'homme blond aux cheveux courts.

Ceux de l'autre homme blond étaient longs, légèrement ondulés. Lui n'avait pas l'air d'être Américain.

« Dites, » fit le deuxième blond, celui aux longs cheveux, « vous ne connaissez pas un bon restaurant ? »

Phil lui sourit dans le rétro tout en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.

« J'invite toujours madame au Banner's. Il n'y a pas mieux. »

Le blond lui sourit. L'autre alluma une cigarette.

« Dans ce cas, nous irons au Banner's ce soir, » sourit celui qui avait posé la question.

« Tu sais ce qui serait romantique ? » fit l'autre.

Le premier haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, Steve qui a une idée romantique. Ca fait peur. »

Phil suivait la conversation en silence.

« Je t'emmerde, Thor. »

Le dit Thor, aux cheveux longs, lui donna un coup d'épaule. Steve s'esclaffa.

« Je disais donc. Ce qui serait romantique serait que tu envois quelqu'un la chercher, comme une princesse. »

Thor semblait se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Jane n'est pas comme ça. Elle préfère la simplicité. »

Steve marmonna quelque qui ressemblait à un ''Pour ça qu'elle est avec toi,'' qui lui valut un autre coup d'épaule.

Une petite ambiance sympathique s'était installée dans le taxi jaune. Phil redémarra.

…

Après avoir déposé les deux amis, Phil retourna au centre. Décidément, ces deux là étaient bien sympathiques. Et Phil avait même gagné une autre commission pour ce soir. Aller chercher la fameuse Jane. Oui, parce que le dénommé Thor avait fini par céder. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Et puis Jane serait sûrement surprise de voir un de ces vieux taxi jaune venir la chercher. Elle allait sûrement essayer de soutirer des infos à Phil, mais bon, lui avait l'intention de jouer le jeu. Thor lui avait même demandé de porter un smoking -en ajoutant un billet de plus dans la note.

Sur le trottoir de la Fifth Avenue, quelqu'un lui faisait signe.

Phil se gara aisément, habitué à la circulation New Yorkaise, et laissa la jeune fille monter.

Elle avait une cigarette derrière l'oreille, et portait des vêtements en loque, dépareillés, sales. Bon, pour avouer elle avait l'air d'une SDF. Phil n'avait rien contre.

Le temps qu'elle payait sa course et ne l'égorgeait pas.

« 'lut, » marmonna t-elle, en croisant son regard dans le rétro.

« Vous allez où ? » lui demanda Phil.

La fille soupira.

« Le Queens Center Mall* »

Phil enclencha son clignotant et s'inséra à nouveau dans la circulation.

A priori, elle avait soit l'intention d'aller faire la manche là bas, soit d'aller s'acheter de quoi tenir pour la journée. Fallait dire que celle ci était particulièrement chaude, malgré la pluie qui était tombée tout à l'heure.

La fille, à l'arrière, semblait fouiller les rues du regard. Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Peut être quelqu'un.

« Vous auriez pas besoin d'une assistante ? Ou, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi. J'peux m'occuper de votre chat, de votre chien. De vos enfants. De votre ménage, vraiment. Tout ce que vous voulez. »

Phil lui sourit dans le rétro. Mais tristement. Il était touché que cette fille veuille se battre contre la vie. Pour la vie, plutôt ? Non.

« J'ai pas de CV, mais de toute façon y a pas grand chose d'écrit dessus. Je m'appelle Darcy. Darcy Lewis. Je suis SDF, bon ok, ça vous le saviez sans doute. »

Phil s'arrêta au feu rouge et soupira.

« Darcy, enchanté. » fit-il, en lui tendant la main.

Elle nettoya la sienne comme elle le put, sur son vieux pantalon troué, avant de serrer celle de Phil.

« Je peux...vous proposer de vous occuper du ménage. Ma femme travaille toute la journée. Nous n'avons pas de chat, ni de chien. Et nos enfants ne rentrent que le week end. »

Si il lui parlait comme elle lui parlait, peut être qu'il parviendrait à illuminer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu sa journée. Il aimait rendre service. Parce que, oui, même si les clients ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ils illuminaient sa journée. Ses journées. Ses années. Sa vie, en fait.

Darcy semblait surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait vraiment. Phil ne la repoussait pas.

« Sé-sé-sérieusement ? Oh, merci merci merci ! Vraiment merci ! »

Elle se jeta en avant et la serra dans ses bras, si bien que le taxi fit une petit embardée. Phil sourit.

« Allons, Darcy. Ce n'est rien. »

Mais elle pleurnichait dans son cou et reniflait bruyamment.

« Putain, j'ai pas de mouchoirs. » gémit-elle, « Je suis pitoyable. Désolée. Je suis toujours engagée ? »

Phil s'esclaffa et lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs.

« Bien sûr ! »

Et ils arrivèrent au Queens Center Mall.

« J'ai pas envie de descendre de ce taxi. J'ai l'impression que si je descends je vais perdre tout l'espoir que vous m'avez donnée...euh...d'ailleurs je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

« Phil. » rectifia t-il, « Et non, pas du tout. Voici mon adresse. Nous avons déjà un jardinier qui est, enfin, qui était aussi un sans abri. Il s'appelle Jarvis. Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Darcy était au bord des larmes.

« Et...votre femme... »

« C'est Maria qui a recueilli Jarvis. Elle n'est pas contre. Viens ce soir. J'ai ma dernière cliente à 20h30. »

Il se souvient alors qu'il devrait repasser chez lui pour enfiler le fameux smoking.

Darcy quitta le taxi aux anges.

Pour elle, c'était le destin qui l'avait fait choisir ce vieux taxi qui fonctionnait plus très bien.

…

Dans la journée, Phil croisa Clint.

Un ancien collègue qui avait définitivement arrêté. Il était jeune et était retourné à l'école pour reprendre ses études. Des études de langue. Il avait toujours envie de travailler dans la traduction. Phil ne lui avait jamais demandé quelle était la langue qu'il préférait, bien que l'anglais soit sa langue maternelle.

Alors, Phil profita de sa nouvelle rencontre avec Clint, assit à l'arrière du taxi, pour le lui demander.

« Le russe. Mais j'étudie le français, en option. »

Oh. Deux langues aussi difficiles, dis donc.

Phil repensa soudainement à la russe.

« J'ai croisé une russe l'autre jour. Une rousse, très belle. »

Clint le fixait dans le rétro.

« Un problème ? » demanda Phil, surpris de la réaction de Clint.

Clint fixait la fenêtre, maintenant. Il avait complètement oublié comment on faisait pour respirer.

« Elle t'a dit comment elle s'appelait et où elle allait ? »

Clint ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule russe aux cheveux roux à New York, après tout.

« Natasha, et euh, c'était à l'Art House. Pourquoi ? »

Clint sortit de sa veste légère une photo. Une photo qu'il gardait toujours sur son cœur.

« C'était elle ? »

Phil profita du feu rouge pour regarder la photo.

Natasha. C'était exactement elle.

« Oui. Exactement la même. »

Et Natasha n'avait pas de jumelle. Ni de sœurs, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait que Clint, depuis toujours. D'ordinaire c'était lui qui venait la voir à Moscou. Mais là...

Natasha s'était enfin décidée à venir le rejoindre. Elle ne lui avait pas dit. Peut être que...il lui fallait un peu de temps. Mais elle lui manquait tant.

« Changement de direction, Phil. L'Art House. »

Et tandis que la voiture broutait un peu au démarrage, le cœur de Clint battait plus fort que jamais.

…

Lorsque Phil se gara sur le trottoir, une belle et jeune femme qui portait une robe bordeaux attendait. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon impeccable.

Jane.

Phil descendit de son taxi, et cette dernière semblait surprise. Bon, d'accord. Les rues de New York n'étaient pas les plus sûres, mais est-ce que Phil avait vraiment l'air dangereux comme ça ?

« Jane Foster ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa conduire jusqu'à taxi.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée, et que Phil eut démarré avec un peu de difficultés -il fallait vraiment qu'il retourne au garage pour quelques réparations- Jane commença le bombardement de question.

« C'est Thor, c'est ça ? Dites, c'est Thor ? »

Phil haussa les épaules et se contenta de rigoler.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est...vraiment... » elle ne termina même pas sa phrase, se mordit la lèvre et sourit.

« Vous êtes élégant, avec votre smoking... »

« Phil, » sourit-il, « Merci. Je vous trouve resplendissante. »

Et Jane allait l'être encore plus.

Oui, lorsque Thor allait lui demander, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, si Jane voudrait bien devenir Madame Odinson.

…

Phil rentra quarante minutes plus tard.

Maria était à table avec Darcy. Une Darcy qui, hé, dis donc, s'était bien habillée.

Elle se leva et salua Phil.

« Ce sont les seules fringues propres et potables que j'ai. »

Phil sourit et accepta le baiser de sa femme.

Il pensait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas regretter Darcy.

Ah, tout de même. C'est dingue ce que la vie peut vous apporter, rien que dans un simple taxi.

Phil jeta un coup d'œil à son taxi, garé devant chez lui. Il avait prévenu Fury qu'il le ramenait chez lui ce soir. Il fallait qu'il jette un coup d'œil sous le capot.

Mais jamais il ne quitterait ce bon vieux taxi.

Les éclats de rires de Maria et Darcy emplissaient l'habitacle confortable de la maison.

Maria qu'il aimait tant.

Maria qu'il avait rencontré dans son bon vieux taxi.

…

 _A suivre._

...

*Le **Queens Center Mall** est un immense centre commercial dans le Queens où les prix sont souvent moins élevés que dans les magasins de Manhattan. Vous y trouverez des magasins tels que Target, Best Buy, Macy's et Designer Shoe Warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

...

Phil emmena Darcy au centre commercial dans son taxi jaune ce matin là. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Assise sur le siège passager, elle touchait aux commandes tandis que Phil conduisait. Mais prudemment.

Elle lui posa pleins de questions. Sur lui, sur son taxi et sur sa femme.

« J'aimerais avoir une aussi belle vie, » fit-elle, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Phil sourit.

« Tu l'auras, la vie dont tu rêves, ne t'en fais pas. »

Un sourire illumina son visage. Phil trouvait que c'était l'une des plus belles vues de New York.

Mince alors...Pourquoi il se mettait à penser ainsi ?

Il secoua la tête et s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva au centre commercial. Darcy descendit et y alla en courant, les bras en l'air tant elle semblait heureuse.

Phil se surprit à rester ainsi, à l'observer en silence, mais avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

…

« Hé, j'me souviens de vous ! » s'exclama Tony Stark en montant dans le taxi.

Phil était surpris de le revoir. Avait-il revu Loki, d'ailleurs ? Le chauffeur de taxi n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui poser la question. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa vie privée, non ?

« Je vais au 8 E 48th St. Le Café K. »

Tony pianotait sur son portable et souriait de temps en temps. Puis il releva le nez et haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard de Phil.

« Dites, c'est vous qui avez parlé à Loki ? »

Phil haussa les épaules.

« Il était effondré parce qu'il ignorait pourquoi- »

« Et moi je me demande en quoi ça vous regarde, en fait. » trancha Tony.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa.

Phil s'arrêta brusquement pour se garer. Puis il se retourna.

« Il...n'était pas bien. Et je n'aime pas voir mes clients dans cet état. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? Il vous plaît ? Vous voulez vous le faire, hein ? »

« Que- »

« N'y songez même pas ! Loki est à moi. Nous sommes toujours ensemble alors n'y songez même pas. »

Mais Phil n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que le playboy milliardaire sortit du véhicule et s'éloigna. Il marchait à grands pas, apparemment énervé.

…

Phil fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il aperçut Natasha traverser la rue. Elle n'était pas seule. Et cela plaisait encore plus à Phil.

Clint était à son bras et portait des sacs de différentes boutiques. La rousse rigolait en rejetant la tête en arrière. Clint l'attira par la taille et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Puis le couple disparut dans la foule.

Phil aimait définitivement son métier.

Les miracles de la vie.

…

« Mais quelle agréable coïncidence ! » sourit Jane, en montant dans le taxi, accompagnée de Thor.

Phil les salua.

Thor avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, à en juger par la bague à son doigt.

« Alors, cette soirée ? » demanda amicalement Phil.

Jane sourit et lui montra sa bague, tandis que Thor le remerciait d'avoir joué le jeu.

« Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas. On me reconnaît facilement, avec mon vieux taxi. »

Thor s'esclaffa un peu. Jane commença à blablater, à dire à quel point elle était heureuse et tout. Puis elle commença à interroger Phil sur sa vie.

Bizarrement, Phil se mit à parler de Darcy. Il évoqua une sans abri qu'il avait recueilli, et qu'il appréciait. Dans ses yeux brillait l'espoir et la vie, même si celle ci n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec elle.

« J'ai une amie qui s'est fait virer il y a maintenant un an. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenu, je ne l'ai jamais recroisée. J'espère qu'elle va bien. » fit Jane, parce que cette histoire lui en rappelait une, justement.

Phil fronça les sourcils. La coïncidence serait trop parfaite.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Darcy ? »

Jane écarquilla les yeux et regarda Thor, qui fronça les sourcils. Mais comment...

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, et pendant le reste du trajet, Thor essayait de la consoler. Phil conclut finalement que le couple viendrait dîner ce soir chez lui et Maria afin qu'ils puissent voir Darcy.

Ca lui ferrait sûrement une belle surprise.

…

Phil savait pourquoi il les recroisait toujours. Ce n'était pas seulement le destin. C'était son taxi. Il était unique en son genre et il était repéré grâce à cela.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Loki. Un Loki qui, lui semblait-il, allait beaucoup mieux.

Il souriait, et s'était même installé à l'avant.

La dernière conversation qu'avait eu Phil avec Tony Stark n'avait pas été des meilleures. L'homme avait sous entendu que Phil souhaitait « se faire » Loki, si il reprenait bien ses propos.

« Bonjour, » lui dit Loki, en sifflotant.

Phil lui retourna son salut et resta bizarrement silencieux. Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Phil avait l'impression de vivre la situation inverse. Cette fois ci, c'était Loki qui allait bien, et c'était l'esprit de Phil qui était ombragé.

Il hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant pas créer de nouveaux conflits entre les deux gars.

« Et vous ? » demanda t-il, en démarrant le véhicule.

Loki lui servit un grand sourire en réponse et lui demanda de le déposer à la Tour Stark. Phil commençait à connaître cette route par cœur. De toute façon, New York n'avait pratiquement plus de secrets pour lui.

Loki enfila ses lunettes de soleil et augmenta le volume de la radio. Phil était heureux de le voir aller mieux, beaucoup mieux même. Il se dit alors qu'il garderait cette mauvaise conversation avec Stark pour lui.

Le ciel était bien bleu, pourquoi le couvrirait-il de nuages volontairement ?

…

Un homme de taille moyenne monta dans le taxi. Il portait des lunettes à la monture argentée et des vêtements chics. Phil le connaissait, il le connaissait bien, même.

« Monsieur Banner, » le salua t-il.

Le dit Banner releva la tête de son bouquin et le salua.

« Excusez moi Phil, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Phil sourit. « Je vois, j'aurais été vexé que vous ne reconnaissiez pas l'un de vos meilleurs clients. »

Banner s'esclaffa.

« Et ça m'aurait fait mal de le perdre, surtout en ce moment. »

Phil haussa un sourcil à cela.

« Un problème ? »

Banner lui indiqua l'adresse de chez lui, là où il souhaitait être déposé et poursuivit :

« Les temps sont durs, »

Cette simple phrase suffisait à tout expliquer. Phil se sentait assez mal pour Bruce. Mince. Lui qui était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus sympathique, le plus généreux et le plus dévoué. Il consacrait tant de temps et avait beaucoup de volonté. Son restaurant était tout ce qu'il avait. Mais si les affaires n'allaient pas, qu'allait-il lui rester ?

Phil ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait le rassurer, l'encourager, mais les traits fatigués de Bruce lui suggérait plutôt de changer de sujet.

« Quel beau temps, aujourd'hui hein ? »

Bruce lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement du regard d'avoir changé de sujet.

« Superbe. Je vais emmener ma fille au parc cet après midi. Je lui ai promis qu'on passerait un peu de temps ensemble, et qu'elle aurait une glace si elle était gentille. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Phil songea à Darcy. Peut être que ce qu'il ressentait était surtout affectif ? Il avait ce besoin de la protéger. De soigner et panser le mal qu'elle avait jusqu'alors eu avec la vie.

En essayant d'oublier tout ceci pour un moment, Phil s'engagea dans la grande voie rapide.

…

Le soir, Phil récupéra Thor et Jane pour les emmener voir Darcy. Il n'était même pas sûr, lui, de savoir comment réagir en face d'elle. Aujourd'hui, il avait tant pensé à elle, mais si peu réfléchit.

Maria était sa femme. Et oui, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, comme au premier jour. Mais Darcy. Darcy avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait envie de voir les choses autrement. Quelque chose qui lui disait de lâcher sa routine et de découvrir le monde à bord de son vieux taxi jaune, le même qui lui avait permis de la rencontrer.

Alors Phil ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout était chamboulé par cette masse de cheveux châtain ondulés.

Et, en franchissant le pas de la porte ce soir là, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Jane posa sa main sur sa bouche tant elle était surprise, et Darcy lui accourut dans les bras. La scène était à la fois émouvante et gênante pour Phil.

Certes, il était heureux et ravi qu'elles puissent se retrouver. Mais il mourait d'envie d'être à la place de Jane.

Thor observait la scène silencieusement avec Maria.

Lorsque les yeux de Darcy trouvèrent ceux de Phil et qu'elle articula un « Merci » par dessus l'épaule de Jane, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il ignorait encore que son monde en serait totalement chamboulé.

…

Fury tournait dans les rues encore bondées de New York en cette soirée étouffante. L'été arrivait, et il avait incroyablement chaud.

Ce n'était pas seulement les températures qui lui procuraient cette chaleur. C'était le monde.

Le monde qu'il voyait autour de lui.

Il n'était pas si mauvais. Il y avait de la douceur, après tout.

Un mari serrant la main de sa femme ici. Un couple sortant du cinéma et faisant partager aux passants leurs éclats de rire.

Une mère qui regardait son petit garçon s'émerveiller devant des choses quelconques.

Toutes ces choses.

Fury s'arrêta à un feu rouge et remarqua soudainement que quelque chose avait été oublié sur le siège passager.

Il s'agissait d'un pendentif sur lequel il était gravé _: Tu es moi, et je suis toi._

Il l'ouvrit et aperçut la photo de deux hommes. De grands sourires illuminaient leurs visages, et celui aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau embrassait tendrement la joue de l'autre, au bouc impeccable.

A nouveau, Fury sentit cette chaleur l'enlacer.

Il aimait définitivement son métier, sa vie et le monde.

Par dessus tout, il aimait cet instant. Celui avec un grand ''I'' et qu'on oublie jamais.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

...

La journée était maussade aujourd'hui. Tant au niveau météorologique qu'aux autres niveaux. Tous niveaux confondus, si vous préférez.

Phil ne se sentait pas bien, aujourd'hui. Il avait la tête qui allait exploser. Ce n'était pas juste du à la fatigue. Il y avait aussi des soucis. Des tracas qu'il pouvait facilement balayer mais qui aimaient s'installer là pour bien faire chier leur monde.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller, » nota Darcy en montant dans le taxi.

Le chauffeur se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir en parler. Certain de pas vouloir en parler, même. Parce que, eh bien oui, le problème majeur c'était bien elle : Darcy. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, bordel, il pouvait être son père.

Darcy faisait la conversation, assise sur le siège passager. Mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Arrête toi ! » ordonna t-elle.

Phil fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne peux- »

« Arrête toi bon sang ! » s'exclama t-elle, en désignant une place qui venait de se libérer.

Phil s'y gara précautionneusement et se mit à fixer son volant. Non, il ne voulait pas la regarder. S'il le faisait il se noierait. Et peut être qu'il ferait une grosse connerie. Une immense même, de type monumentale. Franchement. Risquer un mariage et une routine parfaite pour...

 _Elle._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Phil ? » demanda Darcy.

Sa voix semblait légèrement brisée. Elle devait lutter pour retenir des larmes paumées derrière ses cils fins.

Phil resta muet comme une tombe, optant pour le silence plutôt que pour la vérité. Le silence pouvait-il également porter la vérité au grand jour ?

« C'est moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi, c'est insupportable. »

C'était comme le cauchemar d'après rêve. On lui offrait un super taf avec une nouvelle vie à la clé. Elle avait même eu l'occasion de revoir sa meilleure amie, puis...Voilà. Un problème. Foutue vie qui vous arrache les trucs extra juste parce que c'est comme ça.

Mais putain, qui a dit ça ? Qui a inventé cette merde de ''parce que c'est comme ça''.

« Oui, » finit par dire Phil.

Et cette fois ci, c'est elle qui resta silencieuse.

« Je. Comment dire. J'ai, mince. Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi. Crois moi. Au contraire. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Phil soupira.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. Mais j'aime ma femme, par dessus tout. Tout comme j'aime ma vie. Tu es une très belle personne, et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu avant mais...je ne peux pas. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Je vois. Je pense la même chose. Je veux dire, j'aime ta vie aussi et tu es une personne géniale. La meilleure personne que je connaisse, pour avouer. Je t'aime beaucoup, aussi. Mais je comprends. Et je suis d'accord. »

Avant que Phil n'ait pu dire quelque chose, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit pour se retrouver debout sur le trottoir.

« Darcy ! Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il la rejoignit sur le trottoir, le vent et la pluie envoyant valser leurs mèches et leurs larmes au passage. Phil la retint par le bras et l'amena contre lui. Puis, sans trop réfléchir, il l'embrassa fougueusement bien que rapidement.

Et elle disparut sous la pluie, son sac d'affaire sous le bras. Phil remarqua à cet instant que c'était une de ses habitudes. Elle ne partait jamais quelque part sans son sac d'affaires. Habitude de sans abri, sans doute.

Mais elle avait maintenant l'envie et l'argent pour continuer.

Et malgré tout cela : Phil était debout sur ce trottoir, en train de pleurer.

Parce que c'est comme ça.

…

Aucun client aujourd'hui.

En fait, il n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Ah si. Il était remonté dans son taxi jaune. Vieux et trempé par la pluie, mais la peinture brillait de plus belle ainsi.

Sa tête était posée sur le volant. Mouillé lui aussi. A cause des gouttes qui coulaient de son visage et de ses cheveux. Mais aussi à cause des larmes. Celles ci venaient juste de cesser de tomber (en cascade).

Phil se sentait pas bien et voulait pas travailler aujourd'hui.

Peu importe. Même si c'est comme ça.

…

« Tiens, salut. On se dépêche aujourd'hui et on cause pas trop, j'ai une réunion. » ordonna Tony Stark, en montant à l'arrière du taxi.

Son costume Armani gris perle trempé tout comme ses cheveux.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la part de Phil, il soupira.

« Hé. Oh. Je. T'ai. Parlé. » fit-il.

Tony serra les dents lorsque Phil ne bougea toujours pas.

« Ok. C'est à cause de la dernière fois. Je sais, j'ai fait le con. Mais c'est bon ok ? J'étais énervé. Puis Loki t'aime bien. Mais genre pas comme il m'aime moi, d'accord ? Hé. Réponds moi. »

Tony fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit les épaules de Phil tressauter légèrement.

« Hé, ca va ? » s'écria Tony, en venant le rejoindre à l'avant.

Phil sentit une main qui se voulait rassurante sur ses épaules.

Il hocha négativement la tête pour signaler qu'il n'était pas bon pour une quelconque course, aujourd'hui.

Mais aussi pour montrer qu'il n'était pas bon _du tout_ pour rien _du tout._

« Bien. Écoute, voici mon numéro, » dit Tony en déposant une petite carte dans la main de Phil. « Appelle moi si jamais tu as besoin. Et puis tu peux venir boire un verre quand tu veux. Loki trouverait ça bien, j pense. Et puis...prends soin de toi. Rentre chez toi, je pense que c'est mieux que de rester là comme ça. »

Phil secoua la tête.

« Merci. Mais ca va aller. »

Et les voilà partis pour la Tour Stark.

…

Phil tournait dans New York sans s'arrêter pour les clients. Aujourd'hui il n'avait envie de rien. Il n'avait même pas répondu aux appels de Maria. Elle devait s'inquiéter.

Mais il tournait. Tournait encore. Tournait toujours.

Tournait pour la retrouver.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce n'était pas juste ! A cause de putain de sentiments, il l'avait laissée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait laissé faire ça.

« Bordel ! » jura t-il en tapant violemment sur le volant.

Et, parce que c'est comme ça, il dû appuyer de tout son poids sur la pédale de frein pour ne pas l'écraser.

Elle le regardait et il faisait de même. Ils bloquaient la circulation mais s'en battaient tellement.

 _Je ne dois pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas._

Et pourtant. Phil sortit de son taxi et alla la retrouver. Il prit son visage en coupe par automatisme et l'embrassa amoureusement.

 _C'est comme dans les films._

Darcy rigola. Mince, Phil avait pensé à voix haute.

« Sauf qu'on est pas dans un film. » souffla t-elle sur ses lèvres.

Et puis il fallait bien revenir à la réalité au bout d'un moment.

…

Darcy était remontée dans le taxi. Pour le moment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait juste laisser couler un moment, puis agir.

Phil roulait, roulait, roulait. Il ne savait pas où.

Puis il s'arrêta en voyant Loki traverser au bras de Tony. Clint et Natasha aussi. Ainsi que Jane et Thor.

Pourquoi ces petits couples lui donnaient-ils l'envie de tout arrêter pour tout recommencer ?

Peut être que Darcy y songeait aussi...Parce qu'elle souriait en les voyant passer. Pas forcément eux, mais les autres. Tout le monde, en fait.

Et c'était ça, que Phil aimait aussi chez elle. Elle prenait tout comme ça. Elle surprenait le monde et le monde la surprenait.

Bizarrement, le soleil repointa le bout de son nez au même moment.

…

Ce soir là, en rentrant chez lui, Phil se sentait un peu mieux.

Darcy lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout ce qu'il avait répondu c'était qu'il verrait ce que le monde lui apporterait.

Parce que c'est comme ça, avait-il ensuite pensé.

Puis vint le moment où il se retrouva face à Maria. Dans sa cuisine et inquiète.

« Phil. Bon sang. Je me suis inquiétée. Je me suis dit que ton taxi avait dû avoir un problème. Pfiou, je suis soulagée. »

Elle sourit et l'enlaça.

Mais elle n'eut aucun retour.

Elle se recula et se mit à sa hauteur. « Ca va ? »

Phil prit une profonde inspiration.

« Assieds toi. »

…

Fury se gara près de deux personnes qui lui faisaient signe. Avec l'obscurité de cette journée particulièrement capricieuse et maussade, il lui était difficile de distinguer leurs traits.

Mais lorsque les deux hommes s'installèrent à l'arrière, Fury sourit.

« J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient, » dit-il à Loki.

Loki haussa un sourcil et Tony fronça les siens, comme sur la défensive.

Fury s'esclaffa.

« Pas de panique. Vous avez sûrement déjà emprunté ce taxi avec mon collègue, Phil. Vous avez oublié ceci. »

Il lui tendit le pendentif cœur avec leur photos à l'intérieur.

Loki sourit.

« Je l'ai cherché partout pendant des jours. Merci beaucoup ! Vous passerez le bonjour à Phil, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. »

Fury sourit encore.

« Mais lui a dû vous voir, ne vous en faites pas. »

Tony consulta son portable au même moment, espérant que Phil aillait mieux.

…

« Je vois. » dit silencieusement Maria.

Phil la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas fier de lui, mais n'avait pas non plus honte.

« Et...donc ? »

Maria croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était une femme forte. Phil l'avait rarement vu pleurer.

« Maria je t'aime, tu sais. Je crois juste que je...suis fatigué. »

« Il faut qu'elle s'en aille de notre vie, Phil. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton sévère. Mais elle n'avait pas tort, en fait.

« Elle ne peut pas retourner dans la rue. Sa place n'est pas parmi les sans abris. »

« Ah bon ? Alors où est-elle, sa place ? Dans tes bras ? Dans ton lit ? Dans ma cuisine, Phil ? Dis le moi franchement. »

Phil soupira.

« Je l'aime. »

Maria se mordit la lèvre et explosa de rire.

« Pitié. Ce n'est qu'une amourette. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu es _vraiment_ fatigué. »

Mais Phil refusa catégoriquement. Il tapa du poing sur la table.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Darcy mérite mieux que cela. Elle n'a rien fait, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre. Ne la fais pas retourner dans la rue. »

« Alors renvoie là. Fait ce qu'il faut, mais je ne veux plus la voir. »

Phil la toisa. Maria ne pleurait jamais. Mais Maria n'était pas non plus comme ça. Il n'aimait pas cette Maria là.

« Dans ce cas tu ne veux plus me voir non plus, parce que je refuse de faire ça. »

Phil claqua la porte d'entrée après avoir attrapé ses clés de voiture.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

...

La gifle que se prit Phil résonna dans la ruelle.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI, PHIL COULSON ? » s'écria Darcy, tant elle était choquée.

Phil haussa les épaules et regarda aux alentours. Voilà donc ce que ça faisait de vivre dehors. Il faisait sombre et plutôt humide, pour cette soirée, et Phil n'aimait pas savoir Darcy dans un endroit aussi peu sûr.

Darcy semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler.

« Mais...Pourquoi...Tu n'aurais pas dû... »

Elle n'arrivait pas à assembler des propos corrects.

« J'ai toujours été honnête avec Maria. »

Darcy serra les dents.

« Il y a des fois où il faut mieux ne pas l'être. Je te l'ai dit : Il n'y a rien qui puisse se passer entre nous. »

Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que gâcher sa belle vie bien construite pour elle, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

« Darcy... »

« Non. Tu es idiot d'avoir fait cela. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, fais ce que je te dis. Retourne la voir et excuse toi. Et...il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. »

L'immense tristesse qui s'inscrivit sur les traits de Phil fit comprendre à Darcy ce qu'il allait faire.

Exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

…

Maria ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Phil était couché près d'elle, exactement comme elle l'espérait. Il avait les cheveux humides, et s'était couché tout habillé.

Elle se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir que la journée était déjà bien avancée.

En soupirant, elle se dit qu'une petite journée de repos ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

…

Phil avait passé la moitié de la journée au lit, avec sa femme.

Bon sang : Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le prendre ? Changer tout, alors qu'il se plaisait parfaitement ainsi !

…

« Hé, salut vieux. » fit Tony en montant dans le taxi ce matin là.

Phil le salua silencieusement.

D'accord, donc quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était encore une histoire compliquée, non ? Tony n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Il les chassait rapidement. En ignorant, la plupart du temps.

« Emmenez moi dans un endroit calme, que tu auras choisi. Aujourd'hui on s'occupe de toi, mon vieux. »

Phil haussa un sourcil.

« Désolé, mais je dois travailler, et vous au- »

« Hep hep hep. Je suis blindé de tunes, je m'occuperai de ton patron. Il se moquera totalement du fait que tu n'aies pas bossé. Et moi, je suis mon propre patron. Aujourd'hui congé, et puis de toute façon, Loki travaille ce matin, donc on a un peu de temps. »

Phil savait où il voulait aller. Il sourit comme il le pouvait. Le résultat devait être bien minable, il en était certain.

Tony alluma une cigarette à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Le dis pas à Loki, il va me buter sinon. »

Phil s'esclaffa.

…

C'était un parc. Ensoleillé. Tony était sur un banc avec Phil. Un Phil maussade malgré le cadre chaleureux.

Chaque chose semblait lui rappeler qu'il avait une belle vie, une femme. Mais aussi que Darcy faisait vibrer son cœur.

Alors Phil essayait de s'expliquer. C'était pas facile mais Tony comprenait. Il pouvait pas prendre exemple, lui, il était pas marié, mais il sortait avec Loki depuis 4 ans. S'engager ? Non merci. Puis Loki ne semblait pas le vouloir, ou c'était qu'il cachait très _très_ bien son jeu.

Ce qu'il pouvait faire cependant, c'était conseiller.

« Maria c'est toute ta vie, Phil. Et ta vie, tu l'aimes. Puis un jour tu as croisé ce qu'on appelle son ''âme sœur''. C'est dur de s'en débarrasser ou de l'oublier, mais rassure toi en te disant que tu sais qui elle est, et que c'est une belle personne. Je connais du monde qui ignore tout ça. »

Phil se sentait un peu mieux.

Au début.

Plus les jours ont passé, et plus il cherchait un moyen de la revoir. Mais c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il avait ce goût amer dans la bouche, et il voulait se souvenir de tout.

Maria avait changé. Phil pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était sa faute. Il pensait l'avoir cassé. Mais ça allait, pour elle. Le masque d'impassibilité recouvrait bien ses traits et cachait ses émotions. Alors il était confus.

Il se demandait comment il pouvait la réparer, lui avait même une fois demandé.

Elle avait répondu avec un soupir : « Commence par trouver un moyen de te réparer toi. »

Tout était dit.

…

Darcy pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui lorsqu'elle voyait un taxi jaune.

Au moins, il s'agissait de nouveaux taxis jaunes flambant neuf, pas comme le vieil engin de Phil.

Mais ça lui manquait _tout ça._ Vraiment, et même si elle savait que c'était le bon choix qu'ils avaient fait, elle pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. De revoir la scène, mais sous un angle différent. Un angle où Phil et elle voyageraient sur la route, découvriraient des endroits superbes en s'inquiétant de rien du tout.

« Darcy ! » s'exclama Jane, en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle ne fit aucune allusion de mauvais goût sur le fait que Darcy portait de vieux vêtements troués, ni qu'elle faisait la manche.

L'argent, c'est fou, ça disparaissait comme des petits pains à New York.

Elles discutèrent et Darcy lui expliqua tout sans pour autant prononcer son nom à lui. Ca lui faisait encore trop mal.

« Tu pourrais venir un peu chez nous. Thor cherche justement une assistante, il serait ravi de t'aider, tu sais. »

Jane lui sourit et Darcy le lui rendit.

…

« Tony m'a parlé, » fit Loki, en montant dans le taxi, l'après midi.

Phil hocha la tête.

« Il a raison, je pense. Il faut oublier. Vous avez tout ce dont tout le monde rêve. »

« Alors pourquoi ai-je atrocement besoin d'elle ? »

Loki sourit tristement.

« Ca, ah, _ça_ c'est l'amour. Il aime nous perturber. »

Phil s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Jane traverser, Darcy à côté d'elle.

Merde.

Darcy avait pas l'air en très grande forme.

Loki comprit ce que Phil regardait, et savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation d'aller la rejoindre.

Quelqu'un klaxonnait derrière eux.

Phil soupira et redémarra. Loki lui sourit de façon amicale.

…

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée, et Clint fit signe à Phil sur le trottoir. Une fois installé, il le salua.

Clint remarqua l'attitude de son ami. D'accord.

Phil s'excusa auprès de lui, prétextant une certaine fatigue, et quelques soucis extérieurs.

« Tu sais quoi. On va aller dîner, avec Natasha. Joins toi à nous. Elle m'a parlé de toi, la dernière fois. »

Clint sourit.

Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, cette russe.

« Mais c'est votre dîner... »

« Roh, allez quoi. Je t'invite, allez. Ca fera plaisir à Natasha de voir une tête qu'elle connaît. Enfin, même si vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu, elle sera contente. »

Et les voilà en chemin.

…

Au Banner's, ce soir là, il y avait un peu de monde.

Bruce salua Phil chaleureusement et il les installa à la meilleure table. Maria était chez une amie ce soir, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de la laisser seule. Et puis, elle avait sûrement besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. Et souffler.

Phil lui envoya tout de même un sms.

 _Je dîne chez Bruce avec Clint et sa copine. Je t'embrasse ma chérie, bonne soirée. Phil._

Et, il ne savait pas si c'était le hasard ou la vie qui se foutait de sa gueule, mais, lorsqu'il rangea son portable et qu'il releva la tête il...

La vit.

Darcy était assise deux tables plus loin, avec Thor et Jane.

Elle ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction, elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui sourit.

Phil lui sourit aussi.

Et à ce moment, il comprit.

…

 _A suivre._

…

 _Ps : Bon, je suis pas trop pour hein mais je le fais quand même(ok, logique lowl) : J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction qui s'appelle ''Something Like That''(Avengers, encore), si jamais l'envie vous disait d'aller la lire, voili voilou. Bises, et à la prochaine._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** _Epilogue._

...

 _« Il faut continuellement commencer par la fin »_ (Stanislaw Jerzy Lec)

...

Phil se réveilla de bonne humeur aux côtés de Maria, le lendemain. Ce soir là, au restaurant, il avait compris quelque chose. Une chose qu'il estimait importante et cruciale pour lui.

Sa vie, il ne voulait pour rien au monde la changer. Maria était sa femme et il l'aimait plus que tout. Ces derniers temps, Darcy, son âme sœur, avait chamboulé son quotidien. Il avait fait des erreurs, les reconnaissaient, mais était prêt à tout pour les réparer. Ce qu'il lui fallait, leur fallait plutôt, c'était ce qui les avait jadis unis. Le renouveau.

C'est ainsi que, Phil se rendit chez Jane.

Son amie l'accueillit dans leur maison de quartier chic, parce que Thor était tout de même bien payé, fallait dire. Le chauffeur de taxi s'installa dans la cuisine et réfléchissait tandis que Jane préparait du café.

A vrai dire, elle était surprise de le voir ici. Surprise après la soirée d'hier. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés à la même table, et Phil n'avait échangé qu'avec Darcy des sourires polis, respectueux et pleins de compréhension.

C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer.

« Il faut que je lui parle, » dit-il, finalement, lorsque Jane s'installa en face de lui.

Elle sourit, haussa les épaules et lui expliqua que Darcy passait la journée avec Thor au bureau.

Phil soupira. Il espérait que ce soir il aurait encore la force et la conviction nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Maria avait légèrement halluciné lorsqu'il le lui avait dit, mais elle avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras et par dire : « Merci. »

Oui, il en était convaincu, c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Du renouveau.

…

C'était sa dernière journée. Il fallait qu'il profite de chaque instant. Sa dernière journée derrière le volant de ce vieux taxi jaune, dans les rues de cette grand ville, de ce magnifique cocon qui l'avait tant bercé avec ses histoires sublimes et fantastiques.

Phil ne pleurerait pas. Il était trop heureux pour ça.

Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il sillonnait la ville et les environs avec son taxi, pour se procurer le dernier plaisir dans l'engin qui avait conduit tellement de monde à destination.

Il avait fait de belles rencontres, avait parfois rit, pleuré, roulé vite, trop vite, frôlé les accidents et les amendes. Mais toujours il avait adoré son boulot.

Conduire. Voir le monde, du monde. Sourire et rigoler. Conduire pour eux. Leur parler, les rassurer parfois, les conseiller.

Il rigola en repensant à la fois où Tony Stark pensait qu'il draguait Loki, son petit ami.

Tiens, justement, en parlant du loup.

Tony fit signe au taxi qu'il connaissait maintenant bien. Loki lui tenait la main sur le trottoir, Phil leur sourit et s'arrêta près d'eux.

Les deux montèrent dans le taxi.

« Salut chef, »

C'était Tony qui avait parlé. Il lui fit un clin d'œil dans le rétro.

« Je suis pas censé travailler aujourd'hui, mais comme c'est vous. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi « pas censé travailler ? » »

Phil soupira et sourit du mieux qu'il le put. Ca lui faisait quand même quelque chose, de quitter son bon vieux taxi, hein.

« C'est mon dernier jour à bord de ce bon vieux taxi. Je quitte New York ce soir, avec ma femme. »

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent Tony et Loki, en chœur.

Phil s'esclaffa et s'arrêta près du trottoir à nouveau.

« Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver, de tout recommencer. Ca a été compliqué ces derniers temps, et, je me sens un peu fatigué. »

Les yeux de Loki étaient brillants de larmes et il se pencha pour enlacer Phil. Il repensait à tous les conseils donnés, toutes les choses échangées. Il allait vraiment lui manquer.

« Reviens nous voir quand tu veux. Je m'installe ici. » lui sourit Loki.

Tony se contenta de lui serrer la main, et il lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Je vais le demander en mariage, là, tout de suite. »

Phil écarquilla les yeux.

Il resta ensuite silencieux, observant Tony Stark, agenouillé à l'arrière du véhicule du mieux qu'il le pouvait, une bague magnifique dans la main, demander à Loki, celui avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis un moment, de l'épouser.

Phil applaudit lorsque Loki fondit en larmes, qu'il accepta et qu'il poussa des exclamations aiguës.

Le taxi était à nouveau enrichi de souvenirs.

…

Phil s'arrêta près de L _'Art House_ , où il avait déposé Natasha Romanoff, la petite amie de Clint.

Il devait leur dire au revoir.

Quand Clint et Natasha sortirent du bâtiment, main dans la main, et qu'ils aperçurent le taxi maintenant familier garé sur le trottoir, ils sourirent et ce dirigèrent vers ce dernier.

Phil les salua en sortant du véhicule.

« Je m'en vais, » dit-il simplement.

Bientôt, la foule toujours omniprésente sur les trottoirs bondés de New York observait curieusement trois personnes se prendre dans les bras, sourire et puis s'en aller en essayant de pas pleurer.

New York avait de belles choses à nous conter, aujourd'hui.

…

Phil se rendit compte que le temps passait cruellement vite. Il l'avait toujours su, mais pour _cette_ journée, sa dernière journée, elle filait trop à son goût.

Il s'installa à Central Park et regardait la vie autour de lui. La vie qui continuait, qui chamboulait, qui construisait. Pour lui c'était remarquable ces petits riens qui faisaient de grandes choses. Il avait la larme à l'œil en songeant aux chances incroyables qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là. Prêt à tout pour retrouver ce qu'il avait délaissé. Il aimait tellement sa vie, il pourrait tout faire pour elle, soulever n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle soit toujours là, près de lui, à le chérir, le soigner et l'aimer. C'était primordial, pour lui.

Fury arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son éternel bandeau à l'oeil, un smoothie dans la main.

Phil retrouvait souvent des gobelets de smoothie dans le taxi, et souriait en découvrant les nouveaux goûts incroyables que Fury ingurgitait.

Le vieil ami s'installa, discuta de tout et de rien, puis le sujet crucial s'imposa de lui même. Parce que « c'est pas ton style de m'inviter à discuter dans Central Park ». Eux c'était plutôt chez Phil, ou chez Banner's.

Banner qui était déjà au courant et qui lui avait dit, les lèvres tremblantes, que Phil comptait beaucoup pour lui et qu'il allait lui manquer. Fallait passer le message à Maria aussi.

Phil lui avait assuré qu'il réussirait à se sortir la tête de l'eau parce qu'il était fort, et qu'il le méritait. Quand on mérite on y arrive, c'est tout. C'était sa philosophie.

C'est pour ça que lui et Maria méritaient de pouvoir recommencer. C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Fury le quitta avec une étreinte comme jamais il n'en avait eu, ou même donnée.

Le temps s'était arrêté.

…

Phil déposa le taxi devant chez Jane et Thor. Maria l'attendait chez eux. Il lui restait encore deux trois trucs à prendre, et elle devait faire ses adieux à cet endroit qui les avait si bien laissé vivre, respiré.

Jane le laissa entrer et s'éclipsa avec Thor dans la chambre, tandis que Phil et Darcy se retrouvèrent dans le salon, seuls.

Darcy le fixait, un air triste sur le visage.

Quand on était l'âme sœur de quelqu'un, on savait tout de lui, de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais aussi de ce qu'il pensait et était sur le point de vous dire.

« Tu t'en vas... » murmura t-elle.

Phil ignorait comment elle était au courant, mais qu'importe, elle le savait, ça lui faisait une chose en moins à dire.

« Oui, » dit-il simplement.

Et pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, assis l'un en face de l'autre, à se fixer. Puis Phil attrapa sa main, déposa les clés du vieux taxi jaune dans sa paume et déclara :

« Il t'appartient. On peut pas se posséder tous les deux, parce que ma vie c'est ma femme, et qu'il m'est impossible de la quitter, sinon je mourrai. Mais tu peux au moins avoir cela, et je veux que tu l'aies. Ca me ferait du bien de savoir que mon âme sœur possède une partie de moi. C'est tout. »

Darcy regardait les clés silencieusement, renifla et lui sourit.

Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

« Je regretterai jamais un seul instant passé dans ce taxi, jamais. Tout comme j'ai adoré chaque instant avec toi. Alors reviens vite nous voir, et... »

Sa voix se brisa en sanglots hachés.

« Merci. Je suis...Je me suis relevée grâce à toi. Je tombais, toujours plus bas, encore plus bas et tu m'as soudainement attrapée et tenue par la main, je l'oublierai jamais. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Phil se faisait violence pour ne pas la serrer plus fort contre lui, pour ne pas l'embrasser et pour ne pas tout plaquer. Non, c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Ses larmes restèrent bien cachées, merci à vous de pas me faire plonger.

Puis il quitta la maison, caressa le capot du véhicule garé devant, puis emprunta le métro.

…

Dans la Volvo de Maria, Phil avait un grand sourire.

Il tenait la main de sa femme.

Derrière lui, la ville de New York lui faisait coucou, un au revoir à sa façon.

Phil voulait la rassurer, lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer...

Mais la pluie ne cessait de tomber, encore et encore.

Bientôt, ses larmes se sécheront et une autre ville, un autre endroit brillera, jusqu'à leur retour.

…

 _The end._

 _Taxi, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…


End file.
